


your car sucks and i love you

by badfilename



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfilename/pseuds/badfilename
Summary: it's christmas and lux needs a nap
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	your car sucks and i love you

Jinx parks her jeep right onto the overtly ornamented front lawn of Lux’s parents' house, because of course she does. 

One of the Christmas decorations - some sort of grinning elf- is mangled beneath a back tire. In the dark of night with only red and green flickering the way, it looks almost poetic; smiling despite the rugged tire crushing its face in. 

“You said you were in a hurry,” Jinx yells from the rolled down window. “Standing there gawking at Rosie doesn’t feel like a hurry.”

“Shh! Jinx! God, it’s 3 am,” Lux retaliates, jogging through the snow to meet the battered vehicle. 

The jeeps' turn signal is still clicking. 

She remembers how proud Jinx was when she bought the clattering mass of junk, calling it a "steal." In retrospect, Lux realizes it was probably actually stolen. It took nearly three weeks before Jinx finally settled on a name that suited it, the longest Jinx had ever dedicated to a single thought. ‘Rosie the Riveter.’ Tame, honestly, and endearing for that fact. Lux pops open the front door and slides onto the freezing leather seat.

When the car light flicks on, Lux can see Jinx is wearing her ridiculously large sunglasses, despite driving there in the pitch black of night. She tips them down her nose and meets Lux with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Now, is that any way to greet your _knight in shining armor _?” Jinx asks.__

____

____

The car reeks of cigarettes and it takes a few seconds of fumbling through empty iced coffee cups before Lux finds the seat belt. 

“Why are you wearing those? You’re so damn weird.” It sounds meaner than she meant, but she's too tired to fix it.

“Hey, Luxie, Ol’ Rosie is a judgement free zone.” Jinx takes the glasses off anyway, and hands them over to Lux. “‘sides, brave words coming from a raccoon.” Jinx flips the passenger mirror open. 

Raccoon is an understatement. Lux would’ve described herself more like a drowned sewer rat, but she appreciates Jinx’s charity. Her mascara is smudged around her temples and her eyes are nearly as pink as her hair from crying. She pulls her bangs around, trying to shape them so that they hide her face, before she gives up and dons the sunglasses. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jinx says. 

“Thanks,” Lux replies flatly, jamming the creaky car door closed. 

“Look at me.” 

Lux uses the last ounce of her body's energy to turn her heavy head towards Jinx. Even shaded by the sunglasses, Jinx feels too bright to look at. The whole moment is a hangover. 

Jinx’s hand is ice cold, it always is, but it’s a welcome contrast to the bitter heat of Lux’s forehead. Jinx is silent as she preens, running her thumb too softly over Lux’s eyebrows, then drawing her fingers down to tuck strands of pink hair behind her ears. Lux sighs and lets the night fall through the dirty floor of Jinx’s shitty car. 

“You’re gorgeous, ” Jinx repeats. Her hand is gone, and the car jerks to life. “You’re gorgeous, Lux, and I fucking hate your parents.”

Lux’s laugh must be the smallest thing in the world. 

“I love you, too,” is all she can respond. 

“Good,” Jinx affirms. She then shifts the jeep into reverse, running over at least three more decorations this time. “Then, as a bunch of wise shepherds probably once said, _‘let us fuck off into yon young night.’ _”__

____

____

The engine roars, and Lux watches her parents' house blink out in the distance. Jinx moves one hand from the steering wheel to guide it over Lux's thigh, comforting her in a known rhythm. 

Lux sighs, and lets her stinging eyes close. She swears she hears Jinx mumble something, but it's lost between the cozy blur of wake and sleep as all her thoughts drift away.


End file.
